(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle cable assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The exercise behavior is prevailing now, and riding a bicycle has become a good sport. Before riding the bicycle, the rider has to check whether the bicycle condition is good. As for the use of the bicycle cable assembly, such as that of a brake cable assembly or a shift cable assembly, the safety thereof becomes more important. Taking the brake cable assembly as an example, the conventional brake cable assembly for the bicycle brake system has some drawbacks.
First, the brake cable assembly includes an inner cable covered by a plastic cover. The plastic cover can prevent the water from entering the cable assembly to erode the cable. However, the plastic cover contacts the air and is exposed to the sun and the rain for a long period of time. Thus, the plastic cover losses its original elasticity due to the oxidation and the temperature variation and thus tends to chap and break, thereby exposing the inner cable to the outside.
Second, the plastic cover is not made of a material, which can withstand wear and scratch. So, the plastic cover may be cut by a contacting object having a tip end, and the inner cable tends to exposed to the outside.
Third, a plastic tube constituting the plastic cover has a fixed length, which is determined according to the inner cable. Once the length is determined, the length cannot be properly adjusted according to the special position. So, it is very inconvenient to the ordinary users.
Thus, the bicycle cable assembly still has to be improved. In view of this, it is an important problem, in which the plastic cover tends to be damaged and the inner cable tends to be exposed to the outside, to be solved now in the industry. Thus, a novel bicycle cable assembly of the invention will be described in the following.